Resistance Is Futile M parts
by headoverhook
Summary: An accompanying piece to my T-story for chapters in which I included a M-part. COMPLETE
1. The on call room

**Okay, here is the chapter of my T-story with the M-part included. It's the exact same chapter except of the part between the M's in bold. So you can scroll down until you get there if you don't want to read the rest of the chapter again. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: The on-call room<strong>

"What are you looking at?" Meredith asked Lexie who leaned against the corner staring intently in the direction of the nurse station. But as if she didn't hear her at all Lexie didn't break eye contact with whomever she was holding it. Meredith couldn't see the person Lexie had the staring contest with but was really curious when a smirk suddenly appeared on Lexie's face. "Woww. Do you want to set something on fire? Because if you do I bet you are getting really close with that look."

Meredith stood now directly beside Lexie and followed her gaze. She wasn't really surprised when she saw who the recipient of Lexie's stare was.

"Okay, I admit it. He is definitely worth to be set on fire. Especially the clothes. I wonder how he looks like naked. Not that I ever had the chance to experience it myself." Meredith stated provocatively.

"What?" Lexie asked confused her gaze still glued to Mark.

"I thought that would get your attention." Breaking the eye contact with him Lexie turned around to her sister furrowing her brows in anger.

"What are you talking about? You will never see him naked!"

"Hello! Earth to Lexie. In which universe are you currently? It's me. Meredith. Your sister. Happily married to Derek. Jeez. I didn't know that you are so touchy."

"Sorry." Lexie apologized quickly before she saw the smile that broke out on Meredith's face. "Ahhh, you are messing with me."

"Sure. Because you are so easy and it's just too much fun."

"Only when it comes to him." Lexie's eyes returned to Mark who was still standing at the nurse station now deeply in conversation with Derek.

"Right. So how is it going anyway?" Meredith asked curiously.

"Hmmm, let me think. We had a wild make out session on his kitchen counter before he backed away again." Lexie stated nonchalantly as if this happened every day.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. Could you imagine that? McSteamy got all reasonable on me." Lexie threw up her arms in frustration.

"Well, not really a surprise." Meredith replied calmly.

"What? You are supposed to back me up here. You know, because of the whole _being my_ _sister_ thing."

"Of course I'm on your side. But I think if he wouldn't care about you he would have slept with you. No doubt."

"Yeah, maybe you are right." Lexie replied slightly defeated.

"And what does that tell you?" Meredith asked her with a voice that sounded a lot like Lexie's teacher from elementary school.

"That he cares about me?"

"Okay that too. Mark loves you, Lexie. He loved you even through the whole Jackson debacle. So can you two please get over the whole awkward in-between stage and settle down already?"

"You think we would make it."

"Definitely." Meredith let her gaze return to the nurse station. "Oh and he is still watching you."

"Really?" Lexie asked with a satisfactory smile on her face.

"Yes. Come on, Lexie. Play a little with him. You know, a meaningful look over your shoulder and then drop an unmistakable hint that he should follow you to an on call room. I'm married. I need some steam here." Meredith said in a feigned pleading voice.

"Okay then. Steam it is." Lexie straightened her lab coat and with a last look towards Meredith who gave her a thumbs up she took in a deep breath and walked over to Mark and Derek.

~M&L~

When Derek walked down the stairs to the nurse station he spotted Mark standing there with a patient chart forgotten in his hand staring in the other direction. Following his gaze he saw Meredith and Lexie a few feet away chatting vividly. He joined his friend at the nurse station and dropped his own chart on the desk with a loud thud in the attempt to startle him but it seemed that Mark didn't realize that he was standing right next to him until he suddenly spoke.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Mark asked Derek without looking at him.

"I know you think women are some mysterious beings and most of the time we are trying to figure out what they are thinking. But in this case I'm almost one hundred percent certain they are talking about you." Derek stated after watching his wife and her sister intently for several seconds.

"Me?" Mark turned his head around to Derek in surprise.

"Yes. And judging by the looks they are throwing in our direction you're screwed."

"Why?" Mark was totally confused right now.

"If I've ever seen a 'I imagine you naked` look then this look definitely falls under this category. I'm sure they are cooking up some plan to kill you." Derek enjoyed watching the confusion on his best friend's face for a few moments longer before he clarified his statement. "Figuratively speaking."

Still Mark didn't seem to understand what he was trying to tell him and Derek took the more direct approach.

"Do you have some condoms handy?" Derek was able to ask Mark with a still straight face even though it took him some effort to suppress his laughter.

"What?" Derek had almost pity with Mark when he saw how hard Mark was trying to figure out what he was talking about. But he had definitely too much fun messing with him.

"Never mind. I think you don't need one with Lexie anyway?"

"Why do you think I need a condom?" Having mercy with him after all Derek answered his question in an unmistakable way.

"Mark, I'll bet twenty bucks that you will follow her within the next ten minutes and you two won't end up only talking to each other."

"Do you think?" Mark queried with a little bit of understanding now in his voice.

"Absolutely." Derek said.

"Can I prevent it?" Mark asked curiously.

"No chance."

"I guess I have to live with it then." Mark mocked defeat.

"Don't hurt yourself." Derek replied with a big smile while he clapped him on the shoulder. Looking at Mark's face he saw that he grinned from ear to ear and Derek shook his head in disbelief.

"You are already imagining it."

"Yeah!" Mark answered dreamily.

"Is it good?" Derek couldn't hold back the question.

"Definitely!" Mark assured him. "I'm feeling already hot only thinking about it."

"Here it comes." Derek whispered to Mark when he saw Lexie coming into their direction.

"Dr. Sloan!" Lexie deliberately ignored Derek but he wasn't the slightest affronted. Her eyes were fixated on Mark.

"Dr. Grey!" Mark replied in a husky voice and Derek looked down quickly to hide the grin that appeared on his face. Lexie walked by them swaying her hips in a provocative manner and only seconds later she turned her head around and looked one more time back to Mark while licking her lips suggestively. Derek chuckled slightly beside Mark when he saw it. No subtlety there. But when he looked at Mark his friend didn't move a muscle except of the one in his face that indicated that he clenched his teeth. Derek really admired Mark for his strength but enough was enough.

"What are you waiting for? Do you need a blinking neon sign? She wants you. You want her. Stop torturing yourself." Derek said exasperatedly.

"Go." Derek pushed him in the direction Lexie just disappeared.

"But ..."

"You can talk afterwards. As long as you two haven't blown off some steam there will be no talking anyway. Stop thinking so hard for a few minutes and have some fun."

~M&L~

Mark rounded the corner just in time to see Lexie slipping into an on call room leaving the door slightly ajar. The moment he stepped through the door Lexie's hand shot forward and grabbed him by the collar of his lab coat pulling him into the room while she closed the door with her other hand slamming him into it.

"Will you make a new habit of this? Slamming me into hard surfaces?" Mark smiled down at her while he fumbled behind him for the lock of the door.

"Shut up." Lexie tightened her fist even further so that his lab coat was pressed uncomfortably into his throat. "Just to be clear on the matter. Now that you are here there is no backing away again. Got that?"

"Loud and clear. Wouldn't dream of it?" Mark had finally found the look and turned it around. They didn't need any interruptions.

"Good."

Lexie released his lab coat from her grip and took two steps back a little embarrassed by her own actions. She really needed to release some pressure. She felt as if she could exploded any second. Taking in some deep breaths she turned around and faced the window trying to calm herself down a little while she decided how she wanted to proceed. She didn't want to jump him. She waited far too long to have him again. She wanted it to be slow. Wanted to enjoy every single second of it when they would finally be connected again. Physically and emotionally.

"Lex? Something wrong?" Mark's voice directly beside her ear startled her but before she could turn around he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair. "You aren't nervous, aren't you?"

"No. Not nervous. Just a little … I don't know … anxious maybe? "

"Let me help you with that." Mark whispered into her ear brushing her hair behind it before he lowered his head and trailed butterfly kisses along her jaw. Lexie relaxed immediately in his arms and tilted her head to give him better access to her neck. Accepting her offer Mark followed the line of her neck with his lips nibbling carefully at her skin on his way down to her collar bone.

Lexie tightened her grip around his arms that were still resting on her stomach when his scruff scraped over her skin and a sigh escaped her lips. Hardly making any contact Mark kissed his way back to her ear taking her ear lobe into his mouth biting down on it carefully causing Lexie to let out another moan.

"You smell so good and I love to taste you." His hoarse voice floated to her ear. Her knees already went weak under her when he turned her around and cupped her cheek in his hand caressing it with his thumb. Slowly he bent down and stopped only a few inches before her mouth. Mark waited until Lexie opened her eyes again and they stood still for a few seconds feeling each others breath on their lips. Lexie shuddered in his arms and Mark closed the last gap between them capturing her lips with his.

The kiss was a repeat performance of the kiss he had given her in Joe's bar. Slow and sultry without any tongue contact at first and like in Joe's bar Lexie grabbed his upper arms to held herself steady. When he slipped his tongue into her mouth she wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him further into her while they were still kissing in an agonizingly slow pace.

Without parting their lips they removed their lab coats. Mark began to untie her scrub pants and with a shake of her hips they felt on the ground. Lifting her up Mark carried her towards the bed and lay her carefully down on it. They interrupted their kiss only for the brief moment it took them to pull their shirts over their heads before Mark lowered his body onto hers.

When they had to come up for air Mark's eyes bored into hers and the desire Lexie saw in them took her breath away. She was so in love with him that she didn't know how she could convince herself to leave him and never come back. Tears sprang into her eyes and her feelings got the better of her when she felt his back muscles under her fingers.

"Don't cry, Lexie." Mark brushed the lonely tear Lexie couldn't hold back tentatively away.

"It's just …. I'm just a little overwhelmed right now. Nothing to worry about." Pulling his head down to her she whispered barely audible. "Make love to me."

**~M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M~**

Mark only touched her lips briefly before he propped himself up on one elbow and trailed his finger along her neck towards the strap of her bra. Following the outlines of it his palm brushed over one of her nipples and Lexie's breath quickened. Mark's eyes never left her face when he opened the front clasp of her bra and slowly pulled it aside until her breasts were both freed.

"Just beautiful." Mark whispered before he bent down and took one nipple into his mouth while he pinched the other one slightly between his thumb and forefinger. Releasing the nipple he licked over it once before he breathed slowly over the moist flesh. Lexie's nipples tightened even further and she arched her back begging Mark silently to take them into his mouth again. After he gave the other nipple the same attention he looked down into Lexie's face and a smug grin appeared on his face when he saw how hooded her eyes already were.

Lexie closed her eyes briefly before she opened them again. "Don't be so smug. Wait until it's your turn."

"I can't wait." Lexie pushed him back until he lay on his back before she cowered over him. Spreading her hands out over his chest she ran them up and down his torso feeling his muscles clench under her fingers. Sliding down from him she trailed one finger along the waistband of his pants satisfied when she heard his breath quicken exactly like hers did only a few minutes ago. Slowly he pulled at the strings until she could take of his pants. Now only in his black boxer briefs she licked a trail with her tongue from his neck to his briefs giving him a quick peck on his erection before she licked her way back.

"This is torture." Mark murmured under his breath closing his eyes and throwing one arm over them. Lexie chuckled slightly. "And you are enjoying it." Mark groaned.

"Of course. There is nothing better than having a man completely at your mercy."

Since Mark's eyes were still closed he jumped slightly when she felt her hand slip under his boxer briefs. Lexie wrapped her hand around his erection and squeezed carefully before she rubbed up and down his whole length with the exact amount of pressure.

"Lex?"

"Yeah?" Lexie replied without interrupting her task. Mark's hand shot down stopping her movement and pulling her up to him. Flipping her over he pinned her down on the bed beneath his body.

"I want you, Lexie." Mark stated the obvious because Lexie could feel the evidence of his desire pressed firmly into her. Quicker than she would have thought possible he got rid of her panties and his briefs and lowered himself between her legs. As she felt him at her core she shivered slightly and Mark positioned himself at her entrance. But before he entered her he locked her head between his hands and looked directly into her eyes.

"I want you more than you can imagine, Lexie." In the same moment their lips met he pushed into her and Lexie moaned under his lips when his hips moved forward and he buried himself completely into her.

Mark paused for a few seconds before he began to thrust slowly in and out of her. Lexie felt the first tugs of her orgasm when Mark stroked her walls over and over again. He never quickened his pace. His strokes were steady and thorough as if he wanted to show her what she had missed out on over the last months and Lexie lost herself in the rocking of their bodies. With every thrust Mark got closer and only when he felt the first flutters of Lexie's orgasm around him he moved faster and thrusted harder into her until Lexie cried out under him and he spilled his own release into her.

**~M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M~**

Entangled in each others embrace they lay exhausted on the bed. The steam was definitely blown off for the moment.

"I missed that." Lexie murmured sleepily.

"What? The sex?" Mark chuckled into her hair.

"Yeah, that too. But I missed all of you. Not only the sex. Talking to you about everything and nothing. Though I have to admit I really missed your body. You did take good care of it while I was gone though." Lexie stroked admiringly over the muscles of his torso.

"Wouldn't want to let it go to waste only because you decided to walk away from it." Mark let his hand trail up and down her spine and silence fell over them for a few minutes before Mark broke it. "Okay, now that we got it out of our system, can we talk about some things?"

"I think we should." Lexie replied quietly.

"At first I have one question. I know I shouldn't ask it but I want to know."

"What is it?"

"Why Jackson and why so fast?" Mark rushed out the question before he could change his mind.

"Not exactly a good "after sex" topic. Talking about the ex." Lexie tried to prolong the inevitable.

"Will you answer it nonetheless?" Hearing the uncertainty in his voice made her heart clench.

"Yes, I will." Lexie paused briefly before she continued. "He was there when you weren't."

"But I ..."

"I know that it was my fault and not yours." Lexie interrupted him. "But I couldn't talk to you because I was so mad at you and then the whole thing with my father and his _girlfriend_ happened and I needed desperately someone to talk to. Meredith didn't understand why I found the whole situation so inappropriate."

"Okay and what happened exactly that day?" Mark furrowed his brows when he thought back to that day. It was the day he sent Jackson to check on Lexie giving him the advice to take some peanut butter cups with him. But Jackson told him that Lexie didn't say anything. He got suspicious that Jackson played them both but waited until Lexie would confirm it.

"I was angry. At everyone. At my father. At his _girlfriend._ At Meredith and most of all at you. I was going crazy with all the pent up anger and Jackson came along and talked to me. I could tell him how much I missed you and everything else. He let me vent and when he was on the parking lot later I was just so tired. I was hurt and I needed someone or something. So I took him home with me." Lexie's voice was barely audible at the end. She was slightly ashamed to admit to Mark that she took the first one that came along the way into bed with her.

"Bastard! He took totally advantage of the situation. I'm going to kill him." Mark shouted out furiously.

"What?" Lexie asked totally taken aback by the anger she could hear in Mark's voice and looked quizzically up in Mark's face.

"I was the one who wanted to know how you were doing. You wouldn't talk to me so I sent Jackson to see if you would talk to him. I knew that you were angry and that you needed someone to talk to. I couldn't be the one so I thought it would be a great idea to let you talk to someone who is already a friend. Apparently not one of my brightest ideas." Mark stated with a slight shrug of his shoulder.

"That's unbelievable." Mark flinched visibly fairly certain that he was angry with him because he wanted to check up on her. But he was surprised when Lexie stroke out on Jackson and not on him. "He totally talked me out of going to you. Twice. I was talking about soul mates with him and he told me that the whole _there is only one true soul mate out there_ would be totally bullshit. Bastard."

"You think we are soul mates?" Mark couldn't believe what he just heard.

"I don't know how you feel but without you I'm not whole. You are my second half, Mark. The one who makes me complete." Mark couldn't answer her because he had a big lump in his throat. The only thing he could manage to get around without losing it completely were only three words.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Mark."


	2. The attic

**Okay, I got carried away a little. But I won't apologize. LOL. It's a lot longer than the T-version. The M-part is at the end of the chapter. As always it starts with the M's in bold. So enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The attic<strong>

"Then I'll see you later. Hopefully." Mark stood in front of Lexie brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I hope so too. But it's a crazy day." Lexie replied.

"I know." Mark gave her a quick peck on the lips but when Lexie opened her lips he couldn't resist to deepen the kiss. Only the fact that they were standing in the middle of the hospital prevented him from kissing her more hungrily. "I have to go before I'm not able to leave you."

"I wouldn't complain. You know, there is an on call room right around the corner." Lexie smirked mischievously.

"Very tempting. But I have surgery in twenty minutes and that's definitely not enough time." Mark sighed clearly disappointed wrapping his arms around her.

"Are you sure? It's enough time for a quickie against the wall." Lexie deadpanned.

"You are evil!" Mark growled.

"Does it work?" Lexie smiled up at him.

"No." Mark let her out of his arms and stepped away one step. "As much as I really want to right now, it's not gonna happen." Taking a step towards her again he whispered into her ear. "I want to make you squirm and that needs definitely some time."

"That sounds interesting. I will certainly take you up on this promise." Lexie stated.

"It will be my pleasure."

Mark turned around and walked away but Lexie remained in the exact same spot following Mark with her eyes until he rounded the corner.

"I see you jumped your ex right away." Hearing Jackson's voice behind her sputtering out this venom sparked her anger. She was already cranky because she hadn't seen Mark much the last days due to both of their crazy work schedules and that was just the last straw.

"Jackson, shut up." Lexie swirled around facing her ex.

"What? You know that's seriously pathetic! Do you really need it that much that you can't live without sex for a few days?" Jackson mocked.

"You have absolutely no right to talk to me like that. You know nothing about me. Do you hear me? Nothing. You were always the rebound guy. I never loved you." Lexie spat out.

"So you went back to the man who impregnates every woman that comes along?" Jackson asked angrily.

"You are in no position to judge him." Lexie inhaled a deep breath trying to stay fairly calm but failed. "And you are one to talk. Mark told me that he sent you to talk to me and gave you the suggestion to take peanut butter cups with you."

"Yeah. Strange, right?"

"Strange?" Lexie huffed furiously. "You can be glad that I don't have the strength to really hurt you. Because believe me if I could I would beat you to a weeping pulp right now. But wait I can ask Mark to do it. I'm sure he would love to do me the favor. Do you know that he fought with Derek because of me? You would stand no chance. So get out of my way. I don't want to talk to you. You took advantage of me when I was the most vulnerable and what makes me really angry is that I let you. You know what? You are right. I am pathetic. It's pathetic that I ever slept with you. You are nothing compared to him. Do you hear me? Nothing." Lexie stormed away leaving a totally baffled Jackson behind.

~M&L~

Returning from an emergency call at three a.m. in the morning Derek found Mark on their doorstep.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked him curiously.

"I …. I don't know." Mark rubbed his hands tiredly over his face.

"It's three o'clock in the morning!" Derek stated.

"I know." Mark answered quietly.

"You are very talkative." Derek stated sarcastically but Mark remained silent. "Is there the slightest chance that I will get a response that actually makes any sense?"

"I don't think so." Mark fixed his gaze on a bush behind Derek.

"You know that you are way beyond any help." Derek joked.

"I know."

"Are you aware that you are acting totally sappy?" Derek looked down at Mark amused by the state his best friend was in right now.

"Maybe."

"Come on. I'm sure Lexie doesn't mind when you crawl into bed with her." Derek put one hand under Mark's shoulder to pull him up.

"Not sure about that." Mark replied but stood up and followed Derek into the house.

Going upstairs he stopped shortly in front of Lexie's room before he carefully opened the door and slipped inside. Moonlight was streaming through the curtains illuminating Lexie's body under the sheets. Mark took of all his clothes except of his boxers and lifted the blanket climbing into bed with her. For several minutes he was just content to watch her face until he couldn't resist anymore and trailed a finger along her hairline down her cheek to her lips. Lexie awoke with a start staring confused up to him.

"I'm sorry that I woke you up." Mark whispered.

"Mark? What are you doing here?" Lexie asked still half asleep.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too." Lexie snuggled into his embrace and inhaled deeply. It was just something about Mark's scent. Something soothing. Something comforting. She never felt more safe as when she was in his arms.

"I mean not just today. I still can't believe that I can touch you again. Every time I want to. I thought that I've lost you forever, Lexie. That I will never be able to hold you in my arms again. It ..." Mark gulped hard before he was able to continue. Losing her was still too fresh in his mind. "It was hard, Lexie. Really hard. I love you. You know that."

Lexie nodded unable to say anything around the big lump in her throat. She loved him so much and still she hurt him so much either.

"You are the love of my life. I can exist without you but I can't live without you. Without you my life is just a meaningless series of days. Lexie, I ..." When Mark didn't continue Lexie raised her head and looked up into his face.

"What?"

"I'm sorry. For everything." Lexie needed all her strength to restrain herself from asking but she felt that Mark had to get it out without any interruption from her side. So she only took his hand into hers and intertwined their fingers. "Sleeping with Addison. Sleeping with Callie. I shouldn't have done it but it happened and I can't change it anymore. I just want you to know that I'm well aware how much I hurt you. I knew the minute Callie told me that she is pregnant that I would lose you. That you would never be able to love me and stay with me after hearing it. But a small part of me still hoped that you would at least give it a try. But you left. That was what hurt the most, Lex. That you could just walk away from us without looking back. You just told me that you love me. Was I not worth fighting for?"

During his whole speech Mark looked up to the ceiling not able to tell Lexie all of it if he had watched her face. When he now looked at her he was shocked to see the tears that was streaming silently down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Mark. I love you. More than you can imagine. I'm in love with you. I put you through hell. I'm sorry. Sorry for sleeping with Alex. Sorry for sleeping with Jackson. Just so you know. I never loved them. I just needed them. I felt so lonely without you. But you never asked my opinion. Not with Sloan not with Callie's pregnancy. We were supposed to be in a relationship. It seemed that it didn't matter what I was feeling what I had to say about it. That's not how relationships work, Mark."

"I know. I have to believe that we can make it work this time, Lexie. Apparently we can't live without each other so we need to talk about our problems in the future. No unilateral decisions from now on. No running away." Mark brushed tenderly the tears away pulling her down to kiss her softly. Releasing her he caressed her cheek and asked quietly. "Okay?"

"Okay. But there is still something I need to know." Lexie turned her face and kissed his palm briefly before she lay her intertwined hands on his chest.

"Shoot."

"Why are you still here? Why did you take me back? I expected that you would move on. Why didn't you?"

"Easy to answer. Because I love you, Alexandra Grey. I think I already fell in love with you when you stood in my hotel room and took of your clothes. Asking me to teach you. Did you have any idea how hard I tried to not think about you? I fought against my feelings for weeks before that. You were always on my mind."

"Really?" Lexie smiled shakily.

"Really! And then you were standing right in front of me asking me if you are that bad. Seriously, Lexie? You waltzed into my room and took off all your clothes begging me to take you. How could I resist?"

"I didn't beg you."

"No, of course not. No begging involved. Are you kidding? It was exactly like that. I would want to say that you didn't know better but you did. You knew exactly what effect you would have on me. After all I'm a man."

Lexie smirked mischievously .

"Did you really think I hadn't planned to seduce you that night? There was this gossip around the hospital about you and your abilities in bed. And well, I was curious. I wanted to see if there was any truth behind the rumors."

"And I showed you the truth." Mark stated smugly.

"Oh yeah! Over and over again." Lexie sighed.

"Should I show you again?"

"Yes, I would very much appreciate it." Lexie murmured.

Lexie shrieked in surprise when Mark rolled them both around so that she was trapped under his body.

"I remember I promised you squirming this morning." Mark whispered hoarsely.

"I didn't forget it."

"So, … are you ready?"

"Can't wait."

**~M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M~**

"Then let's get started." Mark joked but when he saw the desire in Lexie's eyes all the playfulness was suddenly gone. He leaned down and captured her lips in a frantic kiss that left them both breathless. Mark remained still for a few seconds until he caught his breath again before he moved his hand under her shirt to stroke over her stomach. Lexie's muscles tightened under his caress and he chuckled quietly when she tried to slip a little higher so that his hand would come to rest lower on her body.

"Not that fast. I'm not even close to touching you there."

"Fine. Then have it your way." Lexie pouted and stopped her movement.

"That's the plan."

Agonizingly slow Mark removed her shirt and her panties until she was laying naked under him. Lexie's heart was beating wildly in her chest when she watched Mark caressing her body with his eyes. She tried to prevent herself from blushing but his burning gazes made her whole body tingle.

Barely touching her Mark began to trail a path with his hand along her arm to her shoulder following her collar bone and down between her breasts to her stomach until he reached her thigh. Then changing sides he trailed his hand back up her body again avoiding the places she wanted his touch the most.

As Mark had predicted he already made her squirm only with touching her like that. When Mark reached her hand again he bent down starting to kiss his way down from her earlobe to her stomach. Lexie closed her eyes holding her breath when he stopped shortly between her breasts and exhaled loudly when he continued without touching them.

"Mark, that's so not fair." She growled with still closed eyes.

"I know. That's the point. Remember? Squirming!" Lexie's only response was a moan when he parted her legs to trail his fingers along the inside of her thighs. "Should I stop?" Opening her eyes she saw him laying between her thighs smiling smugly up at her.

"Don't you dare stop now, Mark Sloan! Leaving me all high and dry."

"Do you really think that I could stop?"

"You have a mean streak. Admit it. But no. I'm one hundred percent certain that you can't stop. But a little bit more torture? Definitely a possibility. Because look at you. How long do I have to wait until you will touch me where I want you to touch me?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I'm touching you."

"Mark!" Lexie shouted out exasperatedly closing her eyes again in frustration. "Stop th..."

Feeling his lips between her legs stopped Lexie's tirade immediately robbing her of every coherent thought. She grabbed the sheets between her fists when Mark's tongue licked over her. But suddenly his lips were gone again and Lexie groaned out loudly.

"No, Mark." But before she could complain more she felt how his body moved against hers and his hand reached down to rest between her legs. Not willing to open her eyes to see what he was up to she lay panting on the bed waiting impatiently for his next move. Mark looked down at her in astonishment. She was his. Finally again. And she was a trembling mess. He did this to her. A sudden urge to see her eyes overcame him. He wanted to see that she was as lost as he was.

"Open your eyes, Lexie."

When Lexie opened her eyes after a few seconds and looked into Mark's eyes the look in them took her breath away. He wasn't hiding anything. It was as if she could look right into his soul. The thought made her shudder. He was hers. Finally again. They remained still for what felt like an eternity before Lexie raised her hand and pulled his head down to her. In the same moment their lips met Mark pushed a finger into her making her moan under his lips.

Suddenly it wasn't enough anymore. Maybe it was because she missed his touch for so long. Maybe their talk stirred up too much emotions. But she needed Mark desperately. She wanted to feel him inside of her and she couldn't wait any longer. She almost ripped his boxers apart when she pushed them down his legs without stopping to kiss him hungrily.

When he finally was naked she pulled him between her legs lifting her hips in the exact moment he pushed into her. Buried into her they locked eyes both trembling violently. They would cherish this moment forever. Neither of them would ever say it out loud but this was the exact moment they both realized that they weren't two individuals anymore. They were one. They belonged together. No matter what.

Mark began to move slowly in and out of her and Lexie met him in the same rhythm. There was no kissing. Only the rocking of their bodies against each other. They never broke eye contact. Not even when Mark thrusted faster into her. Lexie only digged her fingers deeper into his ass begging him silently to give her more and he obeyed. Shortly before they reached their climax Lexie placed her hand directly over his heart and only in the moment her orgasm hit her she closed her eyes for the first time.

"I love you, Mark."

As her walls clamped around him Mark thrusted one more time into her before he followed her over the edge.

"I love you, Lexie."

* * *

><p><strong>Aehmm, *cough* I told you I got a little carried away. :D Let me know what you think.<strong>


	3. Bruises

**Okay, be warned. It's getting steamy. Some of you might need a cold shower afterwards. LOL. **

**Like always the M-part begins and ends with the M's in bold. **

**You have to blame or rather thank my friends from the Mark/Lexie thread for this chapter. We are talking for weeks about wall sex. Well, this is the result. Enjoy! Wall sex ahead!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Bruises<strong>

Suddenly Mark gripped the railing and tears sprang into his eyes, blurring his vision. He remembered. The memories were flooding back into his brain. Not some blurry pictures. Everything was crystal clear. It was as if a dam had been broken. He remembered her again. Lexie was almost at the end of the stairs when Mark shouted after her.

"Alexandra Grey, don't you dare walk away from me again."

"Excuse me?" Lexie stopped dead in her tracks and turned around slowly, looking surprised up to Mark.

"I thought we agreed to stop with the running away." Mark walked slowly down to her, his eyes locked with hers, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"What?" Lexie asked, now totally confused.

"Didn't we agree only two months ago that we'll try everything to make it work? That you won't run away again? And now you are giving up that easily?" Mark stood now only one step above her, his eyes still glistened with unshed tears but couldn't help that a big smile erupted on his face. He could pinpoint the exact moment Lexie finally realized what he was trying to tell her and she clapped her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my god. You remember." Mark stumbled backwards when Lexie threw herself into his arms but tightened his grip immediately around her waist to steady them both.

"Every detail, Little Grey. Especially you telling me to teach you." Lexie bent back a little to look into Mark's face. She smiled happily even though tears of joy were running down her face.

"More." Lexie begged.

"You want more memories. Okay. Let me think." Mark smirked. "You are the one who put me back together, you are the one who told me that we are beautiful, the one who convinced me that we are worth fighting for. I remember how much my hand hurt after I hit Derek."

"More." Lexie repeated smiling like crazy the tears almost ceased. Mark cradled her face into his hand brushing his thumbs over her cheeks to wipe away the last remnants of her tears before he wrapped his arms around her once again.

"Making love to you. Though I think most of the time you have to call it sex. Wild, uncontrolled and dirty sex. Oh yeah, I definitely remember that. Wall sex with you. How could I ever forget that?" Mark said mischievously.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Mark Sloan." Lexie smacked him playfully over his chest, the big smile still on her face.

"Why? I'm McSteamy after all and don't tell me that you don't think about it too right now." Mark grinned from ear to ear.

"I'm always thinking about having sex with you. All the time. You know that damn well, Mark." Lexie stated.

"So what are we waiting for?" Mark asked, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Now? Here?" Lexie replied.

"Never stopped us before."

"On call room?" Lexie asked, her smile growing even wider.

"Let's go." Mark started to let Lexie out of his embrace but Lexie stopped him.

"Wait. Give me a second."

"For what?" Mark asked curiously.

"Trying to realize that this is not a dream." Lexie told him quietly.

"It's not." Mark pulled her into him again and kissed her passionately. "Convinced."

"Hmmm … I might need some more convincing." Lexie replied and Mark laughed out loud.

"Okay. I can do that."

They almost fell down the stairs when they hurried towards the next on call room. It always was like this between them. One moment they were fighting or unhappy and in the next moment they were all over each other. Lexie knew that it was ridiculous to drag Mark to the next on call room considering what happened just a few minutes ago in the stairway. She wanted to leave him. Wanted to get away from the overwhelming feeling of sadness. But now she wanted nothing more than feel him in her. Wanted to surround him. She needed to feel him moving inside her to realize that Mark was really back.

What was it that one moment he almost started to cry and in the next he was so aroused that he had to hold himself back to not throw Lexie against the next wall and have his way with her? This rollercoaster of emotions they were on over the last couple of minutes totally threw him. Not to mention that he still felt dizzy from the rush of memories that had suddenly filled his brain. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea after all to have sex the instant he got his memories back. They needed to connect. Needed to forget the real world for a few minutes.

Lexie nearly tossed him into the on call room when they finally reached one. She slammed the door shut and turned the lock. But before she could turn around Mark pinned her against the door and Lexie melted instantly into him.

"You can't imagine how much I missed the feeling of you behind me." Lexie murmured.

Lexie stretched out her arms and pushed her hips back into Mark feeling his arousal pressed hard into her.

"Only behind you?" Mark whispered.

"On me, over me, in me." Lexie groaned slightly when Mark began to rock slowly against her ass. "Pick one. Wait, scratch that. Take all."

"Might be difficult to do all at once." Mark chuckled.

"Don't care. Just do something, Mark." Lexie replied breathlessly.

"At the moment I think I'm happy with being behind you." Lexie already started to protest when Mark brushed her hair aside and began to nibble his way up from her collarbone to her ear whispering hoarsely into it when he reached it. "Are _you_ happy with it?"

"I ..." Lexie trailed off when Mark intertwined his fingers with hers, plastering her against the door, pressing his whole body into her.

"Yes?" Mark asked while his lips traveled along her jaw bone.

"Hmmm, I ..." Lexie tried to reply.

"Do you want to tell me something, Lex?" Mark asked..

"Stop teasing, Mark." Lexie exclaimed.

"Why? You don't like it."

"That's not the point. I might go up in flames if you don't do something against it very soon." Lexie told him sternly.

"And we don't want that." Suddenly Mark pulled her around and slammed her back into the door knocking the breath out of her for a second. Staring in his blue eyes gleaming with mischievousness and burning with desire, going up in flames didn't seem to be a joke anymore. Her whole body appeared to be on fire. Her skin burned where Mark trailed his tongue over it, rubbing carefully his scruff over the most sensitive spots.

"Dr. Mark Sloan."

"Yes. That's me." Lexie had enough. The feeling of losing him was still too fresh in her mind and she couldn't take it anymore. So she pressed her back into the wall for stabilization and literally climbed onto him to wrap her legs around Mark pulling him into her. Crushing her lips on his she forced her tongue into his mouth before he could open it and kissed him with all the passion she was currently feeling inside of her. Releasing him she pulled his head further down and took his ear lobe between her teeth biting down carefully before she whispered into his ear.

"Big Sloan into Little Grey." Lexie sucked on his flesh directly under his ear and wrapped her legs more tightly around him "Now."

**~M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M~**

"Damn, Lexie." Mark involuntarily rocked forward and pressed Lexie even more firmly into the door. "You almost made me come." Mark leaned his head against the door and breathed heavily, trying to regain some composure.

"And we don't want that." Lexie said teasingly.

"Touché." Mark chuckled, his head still pressed against the door. Lexie caressed the base of his neck with her fingers, burying her face in his shoulder, licking over his neck to taste him.

"Mark?"

"Hmm ..." Mark couldn't move a muscle. His erection was throbbing painfully but he tried to calm down a little so that it wouldn't be over in seconds. But clearly Lexie wasn't as patient. She slipped one hand between their bodies and into his pants wrapping her hand firmly around his erection.

"Geez, Lexie. " Mark hissed through clenched teeth. "Hold your horses. I need a minute."

"No. You don't get a minute." Lexie put her legs back to the ground and pushed him away from her, fumbling with the cord of her scrub pants. "I don't have a minute. Take off your clothes. Now." Lexie got rid of her scrubs in record time and was standing in front of him only in her blue lace panties and bra. Mark could only look at her dumbstruck while Lexie took them off too. Standing now totally naked in front of him.

"Mark!" Lexie called out and hearing his name he jumped into action. It took him only a few seconds to discard all his clothes and with one giant step he reached Lexie and pulled her into him. When their bodies made contact they both groaned out in pleasure and without waiting any longer Lexie wrapped her legs around Mark again. With Lexie in his arms Mark walked forward until her back hit the wall.

"Wall sex. Definitely one of my fondest memories." Mark mumbled against her lips.

"Mark, stop talking. I want to see action."

"How about feeling the action?"

"That works even bett..." Lexie couldn't finish the sentence because the moment Mark penetrated her her ability to form any words vanished in an instant. When he pushed into her completely tears welled up in Lexie's eyes.

"Something wrong?" Mark asked concerned when he saw the tears in her eyes. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Mark almost wanted to pull out of her but Lexie stopped him by wrapping her hands around his neck and her legs more firmly around his hips, her heels digging into his ass.

"No. It's just ..." Lexie trailed one finger along his scruff. "I thought I would never feel you inside of me again."

"Oh ... so I didn't hurt you."

"No, you didn't hurt me." Lexie pulled Mark's head down to her and sealed their lips. Mark opened his mouth slowly under hers and Lexie was reminded of the kiss in Joe's bar. Shuddering she tightened her grip around his neck and their tongues met in a sensual kiss.

Mark started to move inside of her. Pulling in and out of her with long, agonizingly slow strokes. Every time he was only with his tip in her he paused for a few seconds causing Lexie to hold her breath before he entered her again until he was buried into her until the hilt.

They both lost track of time while Mark stroked her walls over and over again. It could have been hours before Lexie felt the first tugs of her orgasm. Clenching her walls around Mark she whispered hoarsely in his ear.

"I'm close, Mark. Please. I ..." Mark continued to move in and out of her and Lexie forgot what she wanted to say for a few seconds. "Faster, Mark. Harder. I want you hard and fast in me. Please."

Mark didn't say a word. He only locked eyes with her and pulled out of her in such a slow pace that Lexie could feel every inch of his cock sliding along her walls. Goosebumps ran over her whole body and the heat shot straight to her stomach. Her legs began to tremble around him and Lexie dug her fingers into his shoulders, biting her bottom lip to prevent herself from crying out loud.

Mark pulled her bottom lip out between her teeth and licked with his tongue over it still without quickening the movements of his thrusts. Lexie's muscles felt like jelly. The only thing that stopped her from falling to the ground was Mark pressing her against the wall, impaling her over and over again.

"Do you still think that this is all a dream?" Mark asked hoarsely.

"No." Mark thrusted into her hard and fast one time before he stilled every movement and Lexie sighed heavily, closing her eyes. "That's definitely not a dream."

"Lex?"

"Yeah?"

"Open your eyes." Lexie opened her eyes slowly looking into Mark's blue eyes and he held her gaze when he slid out of her again. "I want to hear you scream." With the last word he pushed hard into her and Lexie moaned loudly.

"That's a start."

Feeling Lexie trembling around him pushed him near the edge himself but he wanted to prolong it as long as possible. But her moan caused him to lose the rest of his control and he gave in into Lexie's desperate pleas to give her more. He drove into her faster and harder until she screamed out in pleasure. His movements got more frantic with every thrust and Lexie joined him in the frenzy, her hips meeting his thrusts to deepen the penetration even more.

Mark crushed his lips onto hers, kissing her with such ferocity that Lexie's head smacked into the wall. Digging his fingers into her ass he shifted slightly and the different angle enabled him to push into her even deeper.

"I want all." Lexie whispered.

Mark knew immediately what she was talking about and groaned loudly under her lips. She wanted him to go all cave man on her. It didn't happen often that he acted on pure instinct but Lexie's hoarse voice drove him over the edge and he pounded merciless into her while his tongue ravished her mouth. When Lexie was hit by her orgasm she threw her head back and screamed out, her walls fluttering around him and only seconds later Mark followed her, spilling his release into her while her walls clutched his cock tightly.

**~M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M~ **

They were both breathing heavily. Lexie's head lay on Mark's shoulder, Mark leaned with his head against the wall, barely able to hold Lexie anymore.

"Hold on." Mark rasped and he took the few steps towards the bed so that they could collapse onto it. Lexie immediately snuggled in his embrace and Mark wrapped his arm around her, pulling her even further into him, giving her a peck on the forehead.

"I sure have some bruises now." Lexie stated contentedly.

"I wasn't very gentle. That's for sure. But it was your fault, you know?" Mark murmured into her hair.

"Yeah." Lexie said smugly.

"You like it when I'm losing it completely, aren't you?" Mark asked slightly curious.

"Well, not always. Wouldn't survive it." Lexie chuckled. "I already feel the soreness."

"But it was worth it?"

"Oh, it was so worth it." Lexie informed him.

They lay silently for a few minutes before Mark pulled back slightly, putting a finger under Lexie's chin to tilt her head up. Lexie looked up at him questioningly and Mark trailed with his thumb over her lips before he broke the silence.

"I'm so sorry, Lex." Mark said sincerely.

"For what?" Lexie asked slightly surprised.

"Not remembering you." Mark stated quietly.

"It wasn't your fault." Lexie lifted her hand and caressed his cheek, leaning forward to gave him a quick kiss on his lips before she took his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"That doesn't make it any better." Mark told her apologetically.

"No. I guess not." Lexie replied.

"But you gave up too easily."

"Maybe. I'm glad you remembered me in time to stop me."

"Me too."

"Mark?" Lexie asked softly.

"Yeah?" Mark's voice was barely audible while he trailed his other hand lazily over her spine.

"I love you." Lexie told him with a slightly choked up voice.

"I love you too, Lexie." Mark replied, pulling her back into his embrace.

They both closed their eyes and drifted off in a well deserved sleep, entangled in each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, two and a half pages pure smut. I think this is my smuttiest ML chapter so far. It's about time that I get some M/L scenes on-screen again. I have apparently some serious withdrawal symptoms. LOL.**


	4. Only one way to find out

**Yeah, I'm too dirty minded for my own good. I know. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<strong> **Only** **one way** **to** **find** **out**

Cristina almost ran into Meredith when she rounded the corner, shoving chips into her mouth to make up for the breakfast she hadn't had the time to eat this morning. Meredith didn't even greet her but stared intently in the opposite direction.

"Something interesting over there?" Cristina mumbled around another handful of chips.

"Lexie! Something is different. Don't you think?" Meredith replied, wrinkling her nose when she saw Cristina shoving more chips into her mouth.

Cristina looked over to Lexie and studied her for about a minute before she turned around with a smug grin on her face.

"I know what happened."

"You do? How? What?" Meredith asked curiously.

"Follow me." Cristina grabbed her arm and started to walk towards Lexie. When they stopped two steps behind her, Cristina shouted without any preamble. "Grey, admit it." Lexie jumped up in surprise and looked at Cristina and her sister quizzically, totally clueless what Cristina was talking about.

"Admit what?"

"You know that I have some experiences in this department myself. I saw you wincing and I bet your thigh muscles are extremely sore. I know where this comes from." Cristina smirked knowingly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Lexie replied nonchalantly, hoping that Cristina wouldn't blurt it out in front of everyone. But she should have known better. Seeing the mischievous grin on Cristina's face, she prepared herself for the inevitable.

"Judging by the way you are walking and the dreamy look on your face … you had sex. More precisely. You had wall sex. And I assume it was with Mark, right?" Cristina told her triumphantly and Lexie couldn't prevent the blush rising on her face. Meredith's jaw dropped down and she watched astounded her sister's clear uncomfortableness that made it quite obvious that Cristina's guess was accurate.

"What? You had sex with Mark?" Meredith exclaimed incredulously. "Wait a sec. You had _sex_? With _Mark_?"

Lexie already opened her mouth before Meredith held up a hand to stop her.

"Of course with Mark. As if you would sleep with anyone else. But didn't you intend to leave tomorrow? What was it? Pity sex?"

The redness in Lexie's cheeks deepened even further when she saw that everyone within earshot stopped what they were doing. As if this hospital needed another rumor about McSteamy. Nonetheless she couldn't avoid that a big smile appeared on her face when she realized that Mark and she would create a lot more rumors in the near future. Now that they were back together again.

Waiting for an answer, Meredith studied her sister intently. She hadn't seen Lexie that happy in a very long time. The last time she looked that happy was the day before Mark's accident and suddenly she knew why Lexie smiled like crazy.

"He remembers you again!" Lexie's smile broadened even further and she nodded silently. Meredith took a step forward and hugged her tightly. "I'm so happy for you, Lexie."

Cristina rolled her eyes, waiting impatiently until Meredith released Lexie out of her grip, interrupting the emotional moment before Meredith or Lexie could start crying.

"Yeah, we all are. But much more important is ... how was it?"

"What do you mean?" Lexie asked, blinking away the tears.

"Did you get some good sex bruises?"

"Oh yeah!" Lexie replied dreamily, rubbing her ass absently.

"Ahemm, don't want to hear more about it. Just keep it to yourself. It's enough that I know that Mark is McSteamy I can imagine the rest. Very vividly." Meredith said dryly.

"What's all the commotion about?" Alex asked, suddenly emerging out of the crowd that was still gathered around them.

"We were talking about wall sex." Cristina enlightened him and Alex already wanted to ask who got lucky when his gaze fell upon Lexie.

"Sloan was banging her against the wall?" Alex pointed knowingly in Lexie's direction.

"Alex!" Lexie shouted angrily, turning bright red.

"What? You are the one who gave it away. You blushed when Christina said wall sex and of course you wouldn't jump someone else than Sloan."

"That doesn't mean you have to shout it through the whole hospital." Lexie hissed through gritted teeth.

"Come on, Lexie. Let them have some fun too. You just gave them enough to talk about for the next two weeks. Not to mention that they are all going to imagine you two against the wall."

"It can't get anymore embarrassing, can it?" Lexie said exasperatedly. "You know what? I'm leaving."

"For another round?" Cristina shouted after her and Lexie felt the urge to flip her off before she realized that another round actually seemed to be a great idea. So she turned around and grinned back at Meredith, Cristina and Alex.

"You betcha! Just have to find him and drag him home. The kitchen counter might be a good idea."

~M&L~

Derek leaned against the doorframe of Mark's office and watched Mark looking absently out of his window. Clearing his throat to get Mark's attention, he stepped into the office and walked over to Mark's desk.

"You look ..." Derek paused briefly to study him carefully when Mark turned around to face him. " ... happy? What happened?"

"I remember, Derek." Mark replied cheerfully.

"Really? That's terrific, Mark. Does Lexie already know?"

"Oh yeah, she does." Mark told him in a voice that definitely sounded as if there was more to the story than these simple words suggested.

"That sounded dirty."

"Well, it was dirty." Mark smiled broadly. "Maybe I should pin a badge against the wall. 'Here were Mark and Lexie, October 2011`. Well, actually I should write 'Here was Lexie's ass`. That would be more accurate."

"Unbelievable. You two are incorrigible. You remember her and the first thing the two of you are doing is jumping each other?" Derek shook his head in disbelief.

"We were never able to keep our hands from each other. Especially after a fight. She had just told me that she wanted to leave me. I was a little traumatized." Mark deadpanned, though Derek could see that he had to suppress the laughter.

"Traumatized? I see. So you needed special care?"

"Exactly." Mark's smile was infectious and Derek smiled back at him. It was good to see his best friend smiling like that again.

"I'm happy for you two. After everything you two have been through you deserve to be happy."

"Thank you, Derek."

Suddenly Mark's phone chirped with an incoming text message. The moment he read the message a big smile erupted on his face, making Derek wonder what the text message was about. Mark stood up abruptly, took off his lab coat and grabbed his leather jacket from the back of his seat not bothering to change out of his scrubs.

"I'm done with my surgeries for today, Derek. Can you tell Karev that he should check on my patients before he goes home?"

"Sure. Where are you going?"

"I have a meeting."

"With whom?" Derek asked suspiciously, cursing himself for asking when he saw the smug grin on Mark's face. He was sure that he didn't want to hear the answer.

"With Lexie." Mark was almost out of the door when he turned around and added. "And the kitchen counter."

**M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M**

The moment Mark closed the door behind him Lexie threw herself at him and crushed her lips on his.

"Missed you." Lexie mumbled against his lips while she walked backwards taking Mark with her.

"Figured that much after I read your message." Reluctant to separate their lips they fumbled at each others' clothes while they stumbled the few steps to the kitchen counter. "Where did the idea with the kitchen counter come from?"

"Alex."

"Karev?" Mark stopped instantly his task of unbuttoning Lexie's blouse upon hearing this unexpected answer. "Why the heck did he mention the kitchen counter? How did this come up in the conversation?"

"Well, Cristina guessed that we had wall sex and she blurted it out in the middle of the fifth floor. Much to the amusement of half of the staff by the way."

Lexie didn't let herself get distracted while she told Mark what happened only half an hour ago. She hopped up on the counter and pulled him towards her. Without really realizing it he lifted his arms so that Lexie could take of his shirt and almost forgot what he had asked her just seconds ago when Lexie pressed light kisses along his collar bone, trailing her fingers over his stomach. Straightening herself, Lexie nibbled her way along his throat to his ear before she turned her head and gave him a brief peck on the lips, continuing with the story.

"When Alex joined the conversation he suggested that the staff is grateful that I gave them something to heat up their imagination. He said something about them imaging us doing it against the wall."

"He should mind his own business."

"I have to say that I can't blame them when they have fantasies about you." Lexie leaned back slightly and let her eyes trail down his body until they reached his prominent erection. "You are definitely fantasy-worthy."

"But the real me is so much better than any fantasy." Mark replied smugly, capturing her lips with his to give her a passionate kiss.

"Right." Lexie murmured breathlessly after Mark released her lips and returned to his task to unbutton her blouse and get rid of her bra. "But they only have the fantasy because the only one who gets the real you is me."

Throwing her bra on the floor, Mark bent down and sucked one nipple into his mouth while he cupped her other breast with his hand, stroking his thumb over her erected nipple. Releasing it out of his mouth, he started to kiss his way up, cupping her face in his hands, Mark tilted his head and kissed her thoroughly.

"Believe me. I'm really grateful that I can live out my fantasies with you." Lexie sighed contentedly, caressing his scruff.

"Like the kitchen counter?" Mark put his hands on both sides of Lexie, framing her with his arms.

"For example. But we have a tiny problem here." Lexie slid one finger down his throat, over his chest to his stomach, stopping shortly before she reached the waistband of his pants.

"And that is?" Mark asked in a husky tone, the desire already burning in his eyes.

"We have still our pants on." Lexie replied, trailing her finger along the rim of Mark's pants and Mark inhaled sharply when his stomach muscles clenched involuntarily and his cock began to throb painfully.

"Well, solving this problem shouldn't be that hard. What do you think?" Mark opened her belt buckle and the zipper of her jeans and waited until Lexie pushed herself up on her hands so that he could pull the pants down her legs. Stepping between her legs instantly the moment he had discarded them, Mark pressed his erection hard against her already wet panties.

"I think we can manage." Lexie whispered hoarsely.

Sealing his lips with hers, Lexie moved her hands under his scrubs and boxer briefs. Pushing them down over his hips, she wrapped one hand immediately around his cock before the clothes even hit the floor. Groaning into her mouth, Mark slid one hand around her neck and devoured her mouth while his other hand trailed along the inside of her thigh.

When Lexie started to pump his cock slowly, Mark slipped one finger under her panties and into her, stroking her in an agonizingly slow pace before he added a second finger. Lexie's head dropped to his shoulder and she buried her face in his neck. When Mark stroked additionally with his thumb over her clit, Lexie loosened her grip on his cock and fell back on her elbows, arching her back to increase the pressure of his fingers against and in her even more.

When Mark suddenly pulled his fingers out of her, Lexie crawled impatiently to the edge of the counter. Taking her panties off in a hurry, she guided his cock to her entrance with one hand and dug the fingers of her other hand in his ass. Wrapping her legs around his hips, she pulled him towards her so that his cock slid effortlessly into her.

"I will never get tired of feeling you inside of me." Lexie sighed against his lips.

"Me neither." Mark whispered.

Lexie dropped back on her elbows again when Mark began to thrust into her. She didn't realize the uncomfortable position she was in, not the trembling of her thigh muscles which were still sore from the wall sex earlier. She only felt Mark filling her perfectly, bringing her closer and closer to her orgasm with each stroke.

Mark looked down at Lexie while he buried himself in her over and over again. Being inside of her, being surrounded by her walls was a ineffable feeling. Hearing her moan with pleasure, feeling her tremble around him, made him thrust into her even harder and faster.

Mark dropped onto his hands, deepening his thrusts. Lexie opened her eyes slowly and she grabbed his arms, digging her nails in his skin. Crying out Lexie jerked up when she was hit by her orgasm. Pulling him down to her, she kissed him passionately, squeezing her walls around his cock and Mark came with such a force that black dots were dancing in front of his eyes and he collapsed onto Lexie.

When they both caught their breaths again, Mark leaned back and took Lexie with him until she was sitting on the counter again, their bodies still connected. Brushing her hair back behind her ears, Lexie smiled up at him happily.

"Okay, now I can check off two fantasies on my list."

"What list?" Mark asked curiously.

"The 'Places I want to have sex with Mark over the next two weeks` list." Lexie replied.

"Two weeks?"

"Yeap."

"How many places are on that list?" Mark asked cautiously.

"Not saying. But you are going to be very busy." Lexie stated proudly.

"You know that I'm an old man and that you have to be careful with me."

"Of course. I'm always careful with you." Lexie squeezed her walls around him and Mark flinched startled. "And him. Well, most of the time anyway." Lexie admitted sheepishly, remembering the broken penis incident.

"Yeah, I really don't need a repeat performance of that." Mark shuddered slightly and Lexie lifted her hand to cup his cheek in her hand.

"So what do you say? Should we move this to the bed room? Not that I'll get a vaginal spasm and we have to call the ambulance. That would be embarrassing."

"It would definitely give them new ammunition to gossip. That's for sure. After all you told quite a few people at the hospital that you would seduce me on the kitchen counter."

"True. Imagine their faces when they would roll us into the hospital on a gurney in this unmistakable position?" Lexie laughed out loud.

"Yeah. That would definitely heat up their imagination." Mark smiled broadly, lifting her up into his arms. Lexie wrapped her legs tightly around him and Mark carried her into the bedroom so that they could have sex in the much more comfortable bed all night long.

**M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M**

_Two months later_

Derek entered Mark's office, finding him rummaging through the drawers of his desk with a concerned look on his face

"I could have sworn that it's here. I looked everywhere in the apartment and it was nowhere. So it has to be here." Half of the contents of the drawers were spread out over the floor. It looked as if Mark's office had been hit by a bomb.

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked, widening his eyes in surprise when Mark lost his patience and just turned a drawer over so that everything fell onto the floor.

"The engagement ring. It has to be here. Somewhere."

"Aehmm ... Mark?"

"What?" Mark asked him, slightly angry that Derek distracted him from his search.

"I have to tell you something."

"Can it wait? I'm a little busy right now." Mark said impatiently.

"Actually, it's about the ring." Mark immediately stopped searching and looked up at Derek disbelievingly.

"You know where it is?"

"Not exactly. But I know who has it." Derek admitted quietly.

"Who?" When Derek didn't answer immediately, Mark took a step in his direction and demanded with more urgency in his voice. "Spit it out."

"Lexie." Derek replied.

"Lexie?" Mark asked totally baffled. "How did that happen?"

"You had it with you when you had the car accident. At first I withheld it from Lexie. But you've should have seen her, Mark. She was devastated. Meredith and I thought that it might help her to know that you wanted to propose. And it did. Help her, I mean." Derek hoped that Mark wouldn't explode into his face. After all he gave the ring to Lexie with good intent.

"So she has the ring now?" Mark asked calmly, maybe too calmly.

"Yes." Derek replied, still nervous how Mark would react.

"So why didn't she say anything? Do you think she doesn't want to tell me because she doesn't want to marry me?"

"I don't think so. She told me that she would have said yes if you had asked her." Derek assured him.

"She would have said yes?" Mark asked excitedly before his smile faltered. "But that makes no sense. Why on earth didn't she tell me that she knows about the ring then?"

"If you want an answer you have to ask her."

"What if she's changed her mind?"

"Only one way to find out."

~M&L~

"When are you going to tell him about the ring?" Meredith asked Lexie out of the blue while they both were sitting at the kitchen table. Meredith had invited her over for breakfast because they hardly saw each other anymore since Lexie moved back in with Mark.

"Never?" Lexie replied without looking up at her sister.

"Why?" Meredith didn't understand why Lexie hadn't told Mark yet.

"He obviously doesn't remember that he bought it. Derek told me that Mark never asked him about it after his memories were back. If I tell him ... Wouldn't I kind of pressure him into asking me?" Lexie finally looked up and Meredith could see the brief flash of fear crossing her eyes.

"Hmmm ... I get your point. But the more important question is ... Do _you_ still want to marry him?" Meredith asked the only thing that really mattered. Lexie stared at her for a few seconds before she nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I do."

"So why not ask _him_?"

"You mean, I should propose to him?" Lexie asked her, slightly shocked.

"We live in the twenty-first century, Lexie. Do you really wanna waste precious time only because you are too much of a coward? Derek told me that Mark was also scared to ask _you_ because he feared that you might reject him." Meredith looked Lexie directly in the eyes before she closed in for the kill. Some people just needed a little push in the right direction. "You almost lost him, Lexie. Never forget that. I say go for it. Propose to him."

"Okay, you are right." Lexie replied determined. "But how should I propose?"

"No idea. But we'll come up with something epic."

"Wait! I already have an idea. But I need your help. And Derek's." Lexie stated excitedly.

"No problem. We're in. So what have you in mind?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yep, that was the smut on the kitchen counter and now we all should let them have some privacy in the bed room. :D<strong>


	5. The proposal

**I couldn't deprive you of one last smut chapter, could I? :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: The proposal<strong>

"Hey, Mark. Do you have time for a drink?" Derek strolled into Mark's office, fulfilling his part of the plan Lexie and Meredith had explained to him just a few hours ago.

"Sorry, bro. But I have other plans for tonight. Lexie is picking me up every minute now. We are going out for dinner and I'll finally ask her about the ring." Mark put some papers back into the income folder to deal with them tomorrow and shut down his computer not even looking up at Derek.

"Not happening." Derek stated.

"What do you mean?"

"She told me fifteen minutes ago that I should bring you home because she needs to pick up her dad and drive him to the doctor or something like that. Not quite sure. She only told me in passing." Derek lied. They agreed that it would be the only way to keep Mark away from the apartment.

"Is everything okay with her dad?" Mark asked concerned, looking up at Derek with furrowed brows.

"She didn't seem stressed. So I think everything is alright. Probably only a checkup. By the way, since when do you let her drive your Porsche? I thought it's sacred. I remember you telling me that no woman on this planet will ever drive it. Never ever." Derek replied, folding his arms provocatively over his chest, raising an eyebrow in question, curious how Mark would explain it to him.

"Aehmm, ..." Mark stuttered and Derek could see that he tried desperately to find a way to explain why he let Lexie drive his car.

"How did she get you to cave in? What did you get in reward?" Derek asked. But before Mark could give him any answer Derek raised his hand to stop him. "Wait, don't tell me. Knowing you two it probably involves lots and lots of sex."

"Actually ... just to clarify, you know that Lexie is the love of my life, right?" Mark replied, shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot.

"I don't think there is anyone in this hospital who doesn't know that."

"Right. So ..." Mark trailed off and Derek smiled broadly, clearly enjoying Mark's squirming.

"Yeah?"

"You are enjoying this, aren't you?" Mark huffed, slightly peeved about Derek's obvious amusement.

"Of course. Dr. Mark Sloan letting a woman drive his Porsche? I might put it on the board for everyone to see." Derek joked lightheartedly.

"Don't you dare." Mark took one step towards Derek not sure if he was serious or not and Derek immediately raised both his hands in surrender.

"Relax. I'm not that mean. Though you wanted to tell me what you got in reward."

"Nothing." Mark mumbled almost inaudible.

"What do you mean nothing?"

"Nothing means nothing." Mark grumbled, turning around to get his jacket, hoping that Derek would just drop it. He should have known better.

"Woww ... you got it really bad."

"I know." Mark smiled happily, but his smile faltered a little bit when he heard Derek's next question.

"So how long did it take until she persuaded you into letting her drive?"

"You mean since we are together again?" Mark tried to postpone what would definitely enhance Derek's amusement even more.

"No, I mean when did she drive it for the first time?"

"It's a little embarrassing." Mark replied, still not willing to give in and tell Derek the truth.

"Why?" Derek asked curiously, seeing that Mark really didn't want to tell him. He could only think of one answer that would explain Mark's apparent discomfort and he opened his eyes wide in surprise. "No way. Don't tell me you already let her drive it after your first night together."

"Not exactly."

"What do you mean not exactly?" Derek asked and Mark realized that there was no way around it anymore.

"Not after the first night. But do you remember when I told you that I tried to resist her after our first night together and then I was just too tired to fight it anymore and I asked her to come to the hotel with me?"

"Yeah, I remember."

"That night!" Mark stated and Derek laughed out loud when he saw the sheepish look on Mark's face.

"She drove it already after only one night of sex? Woww, she really must have been good."

"She was fantastic. Not that this is any of your business. And just for the record. It had nothing to do with me letting her drive."

"Yeah, right. Mind-blowingly fantastic sex had nothing to do with it." Derek replied ironically.

"She just looked at me, Derek. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness because I couldn't resist her and then she gave me that cute smile asking me if she could drive to the hotel. And without even realizing it I gave her my keys." Mark said with a dreamy look on his face and Derek's smile broadened even more.

"Like I said. She can get everything from you. Really! This woman can wrap you around her little finger any way she wants. It's pathetic." Derek couldn't resist to tease Mark a little bit but Mark didn't take the bait.

"Maybe. But I don't mind. I love her and don't tell me that you are any better."

"Nope. We are both under the Grey spell. I admit it. So can we go now?"

"Sure. Maybe I can make her dinner later at home."

"Yeah, maybe." Derek replied, smiling inwardly, knowing that Mark wouldn't cook anything tonight.

~M&L~

"Do you think it's okay now? Do we need more candles? Or should I go and buy some roses so that I can throw some petals on the floor. No, that would be too sappy, right?" Lexie raced through the apartment, kneading her hands in agitation and Meredith had to suppress a smile when she followed her sister with her eyes.

"Lexie, slow down. It's perfect. He will only see _you_ anyway. You will knock him off his feet with the proposal."

"Are you sure?" Lexie asked and Meredith feared that Lexie could hyperventilate any second.

"Positive." Meredith and Derek had decided to not tell Lexie about the conversation between Mark and him. She knew that it was kind of mean because there was no reason for Lexie to worry about Mark's answer. Mark would definitely say yes. But Mark couldn't prepare himself either so it was only fair that Lexie was a little anxious about his reaction. But seeing Lexie like this Meredith almost regretted that she didn't tell her.

"Meredith, am I doing the right thing here?" Lexie stopped in front of the couch and plopped down on it, burying her face in her hands. Meredith walked over to her and sat down beside her. Wrapping an arm around Lexie, Meredith waited until her sister looked up at her again before she asked Lexie to clarify what she had meant.

"What do you mean? Propose to Mark?"

"I mean the whole marriage thing. Am I really ready to make such a commitment?" Lexie's voice was barely audible. Meredith pulled her around at her shoulders so that she faced her and almost couldn't resist to shake Lexie. Meredith would not allow her to turn away from this. Mark and Lexie belonged together and Meredith knew that Lexie knew it too.

"Don't get cold feet now, Lexie. Remember how miserable you were when you weren't with Mark. You made the commitment already a long time ago. The moment you gave him your heart you chose him, Lexie. What happened in the past should show you that no matter how hard you try your heart will always belong to him." Meredith told her emphatically, trying to show Lexie that she didn't even have another choice than to marry him. That it was the only choice that made any sense.

"It's just ... it's scary, Meredith. I'm terrified. What if he hurts me again?" Lexie asked with a small voice, unshed tears shining in her eyes.

Of course Meredith knew that Mark and Lexie had an extremely bumpy history. They had hurt each other more than once but she was still certain that they could make it work. They couldn't live without each other anyway.

"Lexie, he is definitely going to hurt you at one time or another. That's life. No one is perfect. You just have to try so that the good times outweigh the bad times. You can't avoid the bad times. They'll always be there. Marriage just means that it should be harder to bail the moment times are getting rough. So just ask yourself this. Do you want to bail again?"

"No way. I love him, Meredith. And I want all this. The good _and_ the bad times. As long as it means that I can be with him." Lexie replied without any doubt in her voice and a big smile appeared on Meredith's face.

"So that's your answer."

"Thanks, Meredith. Apparently I just needed a pep talk."

"Any time, Lexie. That's what big sisters are for, right?" Meredith said, enfolding Lexie in an embrace.

"I guess." Lexie murmured into Meredith's shoulder and they remained in each others' arms for a few more seconds before Meredith released her.

"So let's see if we forgot anything before Derek drops Mark off."

~M&L~

When Mark entered the apartment and closed the door behind him, he already wanted to switch on the lights when he realized that the apartment wasn't dark. When he looked around surprised, he saw that there were candles on every surface and Lexie was standing in the middle of the apartment. Slightly confused Mark couldn't utter a word.

"I know you hate surprises but I hope that you don't mind this one. It was actually Meredith's idea. Not that she pressured me or anything like it. She just gave me the idea and told me that I shouldn't be such a coward." Lexie rambled away, barely taking in air between the sentences. "So I thought I just risk it and go with it. Hoping that you wouldn't mind. But maybe it was a bad idea. I should have ..."

"Wha...?" Mark tried to interrupt her but Lexie didn't give him a chance to speak.

"No. You know what? I'm not gonna chicken out here. So I just get it out and wait for your answer."

Mark's eyes widened in complete astonishment when Lexie got down on one knee with the ring box in her hand and it took his brain a few seconds to process what he was seeing. When he realized what this whole setting was about his jaw dropped down.

"Oh my ..." Mark whispered, looking at Lexie in complete disbelief. Not sure if he could trust his eyes or if this was all a dream. But when Lexie started to speak he locked eyes with her, holding his breath in anticipation of what would come.

"We broke up twice and tried to live without each other. It didn't work. And when we finally realized that we can only live with each other in our lives, that we have to make it work, you had the accident. I thought I'd lost you forever... I ... " Lexie gulped hard to suppress the tears from rising, staring at Mark who was still standing dumbfounded in front of the kitchen counter. "Mark, you are the love of my life and ... " Lexie couldn't hold back the tears any longer and started to sob. "Damn, there is a reason why girls don't do this."

Lexie's tears set Mark in motion and he hurried over to join her on the floor. Tearing up himself, he took her hands into his and squeezed them tightly.

"Okay, I'll do it. You ... " Overwhelmed by emotions Mark had difficulties to hold the tears in check that threatened to spill over. "Wait, I can do this." He cleared his throat briefly and inhaled deeply before he could continue.

"You are the most extraordinary woman I've ever met. From the moment you rushed into my hotel room you never ceased to amaze me. You were the one who believed in me. You were the one who put me back together. You make me happier then anything I've ever known and if I can have a part in making you happy that's all I wanna do. That's all I wanna do for the rest of my life. Make you happy."

Lexie smiled happily up to him through the tears that were still falling down her cheeks and Mark paused briefly to pick up the ring box from the floor where Lexie had dropped it the moment Mark kneeled in front of her. He pulled the ring out carefully and held it in her direction. Taking in a deep breath Mark looked Lexie directly in the eyes before he finally asked the question. "I love you, Lexie. With all my heart. Will you marry me?"

"Yes. Oh my god, yes." Lexie replied enthusiastically and threw herself into Mark's arms. Mark wrapped his arms tightly around her, a big silly grin on his face. He would finally marry the only woman he wanted to share the rest of his life with.

Releasing her out of his arms, Mark bent down and kissed her slowly before he took her hand in his and slipped the engagement ring on her finger. Lexie gazed down at her intertwined hands, still a little overwhelmed by the fact that she was now engaged. Locking eyes with Mark, she leaned forward and sealed his lips with hers.

"I love you, Mark. You just made me the happiest woman on this planet."

"That's the goal."

Standing up he took Lexie's hand in his and pulled her up from the floor. Mesmerized Mark stood frozen in place for a few seconds as he looked at his soon-to-be wife. Her eyes were still glistening with tears, her cheeks still wet, but her whole face was split up by the biggest smile he had ever seen on her and he felt a tug where his heart was. He didn't deserve her but apparently he was the one who put that smile on her face by asking her to marry him. She chose him. Forever.

Trembling slightly Lexie lifted her hand and caressed Mark's scruff. She didn't deserve him but apparently he wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. Mark leaned his cheek deeper into her hand and closed his eyes for a few seconds, still a look of pure astonishment on his face. When he opened his blue eyes again, a big smile suddenly erupted on his face and Lexie's heart skipped a beat. He would marry her. He chose her. Forever.

Mark reached up with his hand and took Lexie's in his, turning his head to give her palm a brief peck before he walked towards the couch, taking her with him. When he sat down he pulled her down on his lap and Lexie leaned her head on his shoulder, beginning to draw random patterns on his shirt with her finger, feeling the warmth of his body through the thin material.

"So that's it? We are really doing this?" Lexie broke suddenly the silence, startling Mark slightly and he stopped trailing his fingers up and down her arm.

"What? Are you already changing your mind?" Mark asked only half-joking, still afraid that this all could turn out to be a dream after all. Lexie shifted her head so that she could look him in the eyes and the expression on her face made him sigh with relief. No. She wouldn't run.

"No. Of course not. It's just ... it's a little surreal, don't you think? It seems like yesterday when I told you that I would move in with you in about ten years and look at us now." Lexie explained hesitantly.

"Lex, you can never plan every little detail of your life. Of course you have goals and imagine ways to achieve them. But life isn't that easy. Life plans can change. I should know what I'm talking about. After all you were the one who turned my world upside down."

Mark cradled her cheek in his hand and rubbed his thumb slowly over her smooth skin, smiling contentedly. Averting her gaze, Lexie started to fumble with the collar of his shirt, tracing a finger along the edges, feeling his pulse beating under her fingers.

"I was so sure that we aren't compatible because we are at different places in our life. But it turned out that being at different places isn't that important."

"How so? This argument is what has torn us apart twice. What has changed?" Mark asked her curiously, the last break-up still fresh in his mind.

"I realized that it doesn't really matter at which places we are in our lives because ..." Lexie stopped the movement of her fingers and stared up to him, her eyes full of love. "I love you, Mark Sloan. It's that simple. And true love conquers all, right?"

"Right." Mark leaned down and kissed her softly. When he released her lips he could see that Lexie was tearing up again and tried to lighten the mood. After all being engaged a reason to be happy not sad. It took them long enough to get to this point.

"Even me marrying a fetus." Mark joked, his eyes sparkling with mischievousness.

"Hey! Watch your mouth." Lexie giggled happily and smacked him playfully over his chest. But the moment her hand came to rest on his stomach all playfulness was gone in a second. When they locked eyes they both inhaled sharply seeing the hunger and desire in each others' eyes and Lexie leaned forward to press her lips on his, mumbling while her teeth nibbled on his bottom lip.

"Will this ever go away?" Mark swept his tongue into her mouth and gave her a toe-curling kiss that made her cheeks flush with growing desire before he kissed a path along her jaw line until he reached her ear.

"What do you mean?" Mark whispered, nibbling playfully on her ear lobe. Lexie inhaled a shuddering breath and it took her a few seconds until she remembered what they were talking about.

"This. One second we have a normal conversation and in the next second I want to rip your clothes off. Will we ever get enough of each other?" Lexie buried her hands in his hair and pulled Mark's head carefully back so that she could look into his eyes.

"Never." Mark answered determinedly before he captured her lips again to kiss her senseless. Before Lexie could lose every coherent thought she murmured between the kisses.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"How can you be so sure?" Lexie asked and Mark stopped kissing her when he realized that she wouldn't give up until they got this settled.

"Experience! We were never able to keep our hands to each other even when we had a big fight. Imagine all the great make-up sex." To prove his point Mark slipped his hand under her shirt, caressing her stomach.

"I know there is no reason to have make-up sex. But what do you say to normal sex?" Lexie smiled mischievously at him, already beginning to unbutton his shirt.

"Lex, we will never have normal sex. It'll always be amazingly, mind-blowingly fantastic. So there is your compatibility. We just fit." Mark replied smugly and Lexie looked up at him in feigned shock.

"That was dirty." Lexie scolded him playfully, suppressing a smile.

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" Mark replied sanctimoniously.

"Admit it. You are as dirty minded as I am and you were talking about the same place I'm thinking about right now."

"And which place would that be?"

"Hmm, let's see." Lexie stood up and straddled him, pressing herself against him. "You in me." She whispered just above his lips before she closed the gap and kissed him softly.

"I like this place." Mark mumbled under her lips. Cradling her face between his hands, he kissed her thoroughly until they both needed to come up for air.

Suddenly Lexie stood up and stretched out her hand. Pulling Mark of the couch, they walked to the bed room to celebrate the engagement in their own unique way. With mind-blowingly fantastic sex.

**M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M**

Even though Lexie had talked about ripping off clothes only a few minutes ago, they took their time to undress each other, pausing every few seconds to kiss the spots of bare skin they just revealed. It was the longest foreplay and the slowest love making Mark could remember they ever experienced with each other. It was as if they agreed silently to make this night special, to savor every single second of it.

Mark trailed his hands up and down Lexie's body, wanting to touch every inch of her. They rocked their bodies slowly against each other, their kisses gentle and sensual. Lexie was already on fire when Mark started to kiss his way down her body. His fingers trailed over her erected nipples down her stomach barely touching her until he reached the spot between her thighs where she wanted him the most.

Neither of them spoke a word, the room was only filled with their moans and their heavy breathing, the rustling of the sheet beneath their bodies.

Parting her folds, Mark slipped one finger slowly into her, stroking her walls over and over again. His mouth closed around her nipple and Lexie lost herself in the sensations his mouth and finger evoked in her. His teeth were gracing softly over her nipple, his tongue licked its peak. Without faltering Mark added a second finger and Lexie's body began to quiver, all her nerve endings on high alert. The moment Mark pressed his thumb against her clit and start to rub it slowly, Lexie's muscles contracted around his fingers and an earth-shattering orgasm rushed through her body, leaving her panting and completely limp.

She could still feel Mark's fingers in her, sliding in and out, bringing her down from her high. When he pulled them out of her, Lexie pushed him carefully into the mattress, starting to explore his body as he just did with hers. Licking her way down his stomach, her hand trailed between his legs and she massaged his cock gently, stroking her hand up and down his whole length. Wrapping her hand around it, she guided it to her mouth and sucked him slowly in. Mark dug his fingers into her hair without applying pressure, leaving it up to Lexie to pace the rhythm she slid his cock in and out of her mouth. Sensing that Mark didn't want to come into her mouth but buried deep inside of her, she released his cock with one last swirl of her tongue around its head and crawled up his body until she lay completely atop of him.

Flipping her around Mark pinned her with his whole body weight into the mattress, his erection pressed hard into her stomach. Opening her legs beneath him, Mark slipped between them and they both held their breaths when Mark entered her in an excruciatingly slow pace making Lexie moan quietly when he was finally completely buried inside of her.

Pulling him down to her, she pressed her lips on his, kissing him deeply, her tongue meeting his in a sensual dance. Every time Mark thrusted into her he hit the exact right spot, bringing her closer and closer to her orgasm, raising the tension in her whole body with every stroke. Not willing to fall over the edge without him, Lexie wrapped her legs around Mark and contracted her inner muscles around him, holding back her own orgasm, waiting for him.

Feeling Lexie closing her walls around him, Mark groaned deep in his throat. He didn't lie earlier. They were a perfect fit. Making love to her was always special. Right from the beginning. He had almost lost it when he entered her for the very first time. The night she came to his hotel room. He had been surprised by the incredible and strange feeling of being at the exact right place. The place where he belonged. It had never changed. Lexie was the only woman who ever made him feel that way. Made him feel special. Making love to her like this, without the ferocity that hit them most of the time while they had sex, felt more intense. More real. Every nerve ending in his body seemed to vibrate and the moment Lexie contracted her muscles around him, a jolt ran through his whole body directly into his cock and he deepened the kiss while he slid in and out of her.

Lexie's body began to tremble, her back were arching into him, increasing the pressure of his cock inside of her. Mark could feel that she was close, as close as he was and it took them only a few more strokes before they both exploded, wave after wave crushed down over them and their orgasms seemed to last forever.

**M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M-M**

When Mark was finally able to move again, he realized that Lexie most likely had difficulties to breath because he collapsed completely on top of her. He lifted himself up with some effort and looked down at her. She lay wide-eyed beneath him and a sudden fear rose in him that she had really stopped breathing but only a second later Lexie blinked and licked her lips, trying to say something but wasn't able to. She took in a deep breath and finally found her voice again even though the words only came out in a hoarse whisper.

"Wow ... that was ..." Lexie trailed off and stretched herself like a cat, a big smile on her face. Mark felt her body wiggle under him and if he wouldn't have been so exhausted he would have had sex with her again. Having sex with Lexie was like a drug and he was definitely an addict. But his body was spent, for now anyway, and reluctantly Mark slipped out of her and slumped on the bed beside her. Lexie immediately curled into his side and Mark searched with his fingers for the sheet to pull it over them.

"It was ... pretty intense?" Mark tried to come up with the right term, though he wasn't sure if you could describe with words what just happened.

"I don't even know if intense covers it completely."

"Not even mind-blowingly fantastic?" Lexie could hear the smirk in his voice and had to smile herself. She loved it when Mark called their love making like that. Normally it was a pretty accurate description but this time it had been different. Lexie propped up her head on her folded hands so that she could look into Mark's face.

"Nope. I never had such an intense orgasm before. I can't believe that there are people who think that you can have amazing sex without having feelings for the other person."

"Well, you can have amazing sex without feelings involved." Mark answered her.

"I agree, but not this kind of sex." Lexie insisted and Mark had to admit that she was right.

"I know, Lex. I don't know how to describe it either. A while back I heard some guy on a TV show explain it as making love. Breaking the laws of physics. The moment when two people become one. I think it's pretty accurate."

Lexie's eyes widened in surprise when she realized about which TV show Mark was talking about.

"Wow … since when do you watch Bones?"

"Bones? Never heard of it." Mark replied, avoiding her eyes. He didn't want to admit that he had already watched TV shows with the nurses more than once. He did it only when he had to stay at the hospital over night, so he was pretty sure that no one noticed it anyway and surprisingly the nurses had kept their mouths shut about it until now. Maybe because of the donuts and cups of Starbucks coffee he brought them on the mornings after they had watched an episode of some ridiculously sappy TV show together.

"Yeah, right. It was the speech Booth gave Brennan to explain to her the difference between crappy sex and making love. You can't fool me. The nurses love this show. I don't even know how often they already talked about this special scene. But I have to admit it's very romantic."

Mark knew he wouldn't get out of this one so he decided that it was better to tell Lexie a half-truth. Otherwise she would mock him for weeks.

"Well, I walked in when they watched the episode one day and I needed a break anyway and it was quite amusing with the whole role playing."

"Hmm, do you want me to play a slutty nurse?" Lexie batted her eye lashes at him and continued with a high pitched voice. "Of course, Dr. Sloan. Anything you like. I'm a great admirer of your work. The things you do with your hands. I heard so much about your success."

"Now _you_ are talking dirty." Mark couldn't help to smile at Lexie's attempt to play a slutty nurse.

"What? You _are_ great with your hands." Lexie replied innocently.

"You were not talking about my patients."

"Not?"

"No. Should I show you how good I can be with my hands?" Mark asked her, his hand already slipping around her waist. But Lexie stopped his hand with her own, looking up at him sheepishly.

"Is it embarrassing that I have to come back to your offer later? I can't move."

"Well, maybe I have to find a slutty nurse then."

"Don't you dare. The only people you are allowed to put your hands on are your patients and me. Your fiancée." Lexie lifted her head from her hands and wagged her left hand in front of his face. "See. I have proof. You are mine."

"Did no one ever tell you that you can't own people?" Mark shook his head slightly in disbelief.

"You are still mine. Want to deny it?" Lexie asked him provocatively.

"No. I would be lying if I would deny it. But it works both ways."

"I'm yours?"

"Yeah, Lex. You and me. I'm yours and you are mine. Together forever. As husband and wife."

"Together forever." Lexie sighed contentedly and lay her head back on his chest. Listening to Mark's heart beat, she looked at the engagement ring on her finger until she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer and drifted off to sleep.

Mark lay his hand carefully on top of hers, feeling the ring under his fingers, listening to Lexie's even breaths. Closing his eyes, Mark wrapped his arm around her and dropped a light kiss on her forehead, murmuring just above a whisper before he followed Lexie into a peaceful sleep.

"I have everything I always wanted."

**The end**

* * *

><p><strong>I definitely will miss writing ML smut. Well, maybe a one-shot pops into my head sometime in the near future. You never know. **


End file.
